Prince Lemon
Prince Lemon is the main antagonist of the 1961 Soviet animated film Chipollino. He is a ruthless lemon monarch of the food country, where the main character Chipollino lives. He was voiced by the late . Personality Prince Lemon is a remorseless, evil, greedy and cruel ruler who doesn't care about his people. He does not like honest people and that is why a lot of them were sitting in jail. History One day, Prince Lemon was walking through the streets of Chipollino’s town, accompanied with his retinue. Chipollino, the onion boy, was accidentally pushed by the other citizens of village and he stepped on prince’s foot. For prince Lemon, it felt like the real pain. Chipollino ran away and he was then chased by lemon soldiers. After when prince Lemon calmed down, he ordered with anger to find and arrest the one, who stepped on his foot. However, Chipollone, father of Chipollino, stood up for his son and took blame on himself. After hearing that, prince Lemon ordered to arrest Chipollino’s father and the last one was thrown in the jail. Later, one of the Chipollino’s friends, old uncle Pumpkin built the small wooden house for himself. Originally, he got the permission to build it on the land of earl Cherry. Sooner, Signor Tomato, one of the loyal servants of prince Lemon, tried to confiscate it, but he was interrupted and humiliated by Chipollino, when the last one made Signor Tomato to cry. Prince Lemon was later informed by Tomato about Pumpkin’s “crime” and agreed that this house should be confiscated, and later it did happen. This did not last long, because Chipollino helped uncle Pumpkin to save and hide the small wooden house. Signor Tomato informed the prince about this “crime”. After hearing the news, prince Lemon turned angry and almost without thinking, ordered to arrest everyone, who is behind this “crime”. Eventually, Signor Tomato and lemon soldiers arrested all Chipollino’s friends. It did not last long. With the help of the young Count Cherry, the son of Countesses Cherries, Chipollino released his friends from jail and they all escaped from Signor Tomato's custody. Signor Tomato informed prince Lemon about this crime, and he finally decided to place a bounty on Chipollino and the same time, Signor Tomato hired a detective Carrot to do it. Carrot didn’t manage to capture and arrest Chipollino, but the lemon soldiers did. While Chipollino’s friends tried to free him and the other inmates from prison, prince Lemon was making a speech on the main square. Due to the fact that revenues have decreased in the country, prince Lemon decides to sign new laws about taxes. In the last part of his speech, he gives an order to eliminate the little wooden house, which accidentally was found by detective Carrot, who later informed the lemon soldiers about house. The elimination of the house was supposed to happen though a shot from the cannon. When the prince almost gave the order to shoot, Chipollino, his friends and the other freed inmates showed up. They stood for uncle Pumpkin’s little wooden house and ordered prince Lemon and his soldiers to get out. Prince Lemon was going to shoot in Chipollino and his friends by himself, but accidentally, he turns the cannon in his side and was shot to death. Gallery lemon 1.jpg|Prince Lemon is walking through the streets of town with his soldiers. lemon 2.jpg|Prince Lemon is mad after someone (Chipollino) stepped onto his foot. lemon 3.jpg|''Get that villain! Find him immediately!'' lemon 4.jpg|Cipollino's father tells to prince Lemon that he is the one, who stepped on his foot. lemon 5.jpg|''Take him away!'' lemon 6.jpg|Prince Lemon places a bounty on Chipollino in the presence of Signor Tomato. lemon 7.jpg|Prince Lemon talks with Countesses Cherries. lemon 8.jpg|Prince Lemon is making a speech on the town's main square. lemon 9.jpg|Prince Lemon prepares to give an order to shoot at little wooden house from the cannon. lemon 10.jpg|Prince Lemon's last moments before his death. Video > Chippolino 1961 English Hard subbed Russian animation Trivia *Because of his voice and attitude, he can be easily compared to Adolf Hitler, the Nazi Germany leader. *Because of his anger and cruelty, he shares some similarities with Earl of Lemongrab. Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors